Suzie
Appearance Soozie is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue and pink pants has brown hair and a pink and blue rubber band hair. Acting *Themselves in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple"'' *Herself in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special"'' *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Sippy Cup in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Herself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas"'' *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty"'' *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him"'' *Herself in "Bubble Veggies"'' *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Herself in "A Western Story" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings" *Herself in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Herself in "Wizard of Oz" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Herself in "Cinderella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods"'' *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie"'' *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid"'' *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinadown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic